Star Has Fallen
by VanHunhan2
Summary: Luhan datang disaat yang tepat. Sangat tepat. Bodohnya bagi Sehun dia malah menganggap itu semua adalah sebuah kesialan./ Drama fanfic about Hunhan/ Cameo with Chanbaek and others/YAOI


**STAR HAS FALLEN**

Author : Van_Hunhan

Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan

Another cast : ChanBaek KaiSoo, Jung Jessica, Kangta

Rated : T+ (semi M)

Disclaimer : Sehun belong to Luhan, Luhan belong to Sehun.

God owned them. HUNHAN IS REAL !

Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo , bahasa yg acak-acakan.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film Secret. Mungkin ada satu moment dimana ceritanya 'hampir mirip'.

**~ I WARN YOU ONCE AGAIN. THIS IS YAOI FANFIC.~**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ, NO COPAS, NO PLAGIARISM**

**...= ^ One Star ^ =...**

_Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Dalam keadaan apapun. Aku akan tetap berada disisimu._

* * *

Hujan dikala malam terasa seperti ingin menyakiti semua orang yang merasakan keberadaannya. Mengingat bahwa malam itu dimana suhu turun 15° dari biasanya, mendukung hawa dingin untuk menghampiri semua orang.

Berbeda dengan namja satu ini. Dia berjalan sempoyongan tak tentu arah. Terkadang mengigau menyerukan bahkan memaki nama seorang yeoja seperi orang gila. Hatinya sedang teramat sakit. Sampai-sampai hujan dan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya tak dipedulikannya lagi.

Dia sempat berpikir membiarkan hawa dingin tersebut membawa pula nyawanya ikut bersemilir meninggalkan raganya. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Setelah dia minum bermerekan alkohol untuk menenangkan pikirannya -yang malah menjadi semakin kacau-, suhu tubuhnya menjadi meningkat membuatnya mengeluarkan cairan tubuh menetes disekitar dahi dan sebagian dadanya.

Dia kembali menuju rumah megahnya -masih dengan keadaan seperti sebelumnya-. Beberapa maid dan satpam tampak berusaha membantunya, tapi dibalas dengan bentakan kasar olehnya yang langsung membuat mereka bungkam dari 'aksi menghentikan sang putra mahkota'. Baru saja dia ingin membuka engsel pintu kamarnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kosong bunga edelweis -yang sudah tak indah lagi- itu. Terlintas memori pahit tentang seorang yeoja yang pernah menghiasi hidupnya.

_~ flashback_

Sehun POV

Hari ini aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Kalian ingin tahu siapa yang ku maksud ? Dia yeojachinguku. Jung Jessica. Terkenal dengan body 'wow'nya, dan suara khas serta wajah cantik membuat semua orang memujanya bahkan tak sedikit ingin memilikinya. Semua orang menatapnya sebagai DIVA.

Pertanyaan 1, kenapa dia mau berpacaran denganku ? Simple saja. Karena aku tak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Pewaris dari pemilik perusahaan ternama di Seoul. Menyanyi dan menari adalah bakatku. Ditambah wajah tampan, siapa yang tidak mau bersanding denganku ? Tak sedikit yeoja yang meneriakkan namaku hanya karena pergerakkanku yang dianggap sebagai moment paling penting yang tak bisa mereka lewatkan. Berlebihan?

Setahun bukan waktu pendek yang kulewatkan untuk tidak melihat Jessica. Kami baru berpacaran dua bulan dan aku meninggalkan Jessica .. seorang diri. Awalnya ada rasa khawatir dalam diriku. Bahkan aku berencana membatalkan perjalananku ke London untuk mengurusi bisnis appa yangada disana. Tapi berkat Jessica yang mengatakan akan setia menungguku sampai aku kembali, keberangkatanku pun terlaksana.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai dibandara Incheon, tepat jam 18.20 KST. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan atas kepulanganku. Sengaja tak kuberitahu dia, kalau ku beritahu bukan kejutan namanya kan ? Aku juga ingin memastikan bahwa 'bad mouthed' teman-temanku hanya bualan belaka soal perselingkuhan Jessica. Selama ini aku tulus mencintai Jessica, begitupun dia kepadaku -mungkin-.

Ahh , aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui aku berada didepannya nanti. Pasti sangat menggelikan karena dia akan terlonjak lalu memukul-mukul pelan lenganku manja atau paling tidak memelukku sambil menangis terharu. Yah setidaknya itulah yang terpikirkan olehku saat ini.

Saat ini , aku sudah berada dikawasan apartementnya. Kupercepat langkah kaki ku kedalam ruangan setelah menekan tombol kunci pada 'key remote car' ku. Aku mulai bersiap didalam lift, mulai dari cara berpakaian, bucket bunga 'edelweis' ditangan kananku, sementara tangan lainnya bersarang dalam celana jeans dongker yang kukenakan.

Kini aku sudah berdiri didepan pintunya. Sigap, aku memencet tombol bel pintu kamar dengan nomor 28 di dinding pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Ku pencet lagi belnya. Nihil. Tiba-tiba perasaan negatif mulai menghantuiku tentang Jessica. Namun segera terbuyar mendengar suara hentakan kaki mendekat dari dalam ruangan. Syukurlah.

"Sebentar .." ku dengar samar-samar suara lembut yang kurindukan. Akhirnya dalam sekejap, aku akan melihat wajah cantik yang menemaniku saat aku meninggalkan bandara Incheon setahun yang lalu.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Alangkah kagetnya Jessica melihatku berdiri didepan pintu. Tak beda jauh dengan ekspresiku melihat Jessica hanya mengenakan bathrobe putih polos dengan rambut sedikit teracak.

"Sehun..ahh" katanya tergagap menatapku dengan kaget -atau takut?-.

"Siapa yang mengganggu acara kita sayang ?" Mataku terbelalak sempurna melihat pemandangan lovey- dovey yang diberikan oleh seorang namja -yg tidak ku kenal- dari arah belakang, bahkan dengan keadaan topless. Dia hanya mengenakan celana jeans yang bahkan hanya dikenakannya dengan asal.

Bunga yang tadi kupegang untuk Jessica jatuh dari tanganku. Semua badanku terasa nyeri dan mati rasa. Apalagi didada tepat bagian kiriku. Rasanya teramat sangat perih. Inikah rasanya dikhianati ?

"Mianhae Sehun~ah. Aku tahu.. ini menyakitimu. Tapi aku.. sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kau sudah terlalu lama mencampakanku. Aku tidak ingin mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada disampingku." terangnya menatapku dengan pandangan sinis. Seakan benar-benar ingin membuangku.

Sementara namja yang berada dibelakangnya menjadi saksi mata keterpurukanku.

"Sekarang aku sudah bahagia bersama Kangta oppa. Kuharap kau mengerti. Sekarang pergilah." sambungnya lagi dan menutup pintu sementara aku menunduk menatap bunga edelweis yang kujatuhkan tadi.

Kuangkat rangkaian bunga itu dan beranjak pergi dengan hati teriris.

Sehun POV off

~ flaskback end

Pernakah kau merasakan jarimu teriris pisau ? atau bahkan luka sayatan karena tanpa sengaja menyenggol benda tajam ? Sakitkah ? Jika kau berkata iya, bayangkan sakitnya luka yang dialami pemuda ini, seratus kali lipat dari luka perih tadi. Tidak mengeluarkan darah, hanya saja menimbulkan sejuta rasa perih yang menghujam. Kamar itu bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih parah dari sekedar kata 'berantakan'.

Beberapa benda berkaca sampai dengan benda elektronik hancur lebur menjadi beberapa bagian terpisah. Bulu angsa berserakan dimana-mana yang dicabut paksa dari beberapa buah bantal -well, saat ini benda itu tidak bisa disebut bantal lagi-. Koper tas yang dibawanya dari London kini terbuka lebar dan hanya berisi setengah bagian, karena setengahnya lagi dibuang dan dilemparkan kesudut ruangan.

Sosok pemuda itu kini bersandar didinding dengan wajah dibenamkan diantara tekukan lutut. Dia terlihat bukan seperti putra mahkota sekarang, lebih tepatnya sebagai gembel. Hanya rangkaian bunga edelweis yang dibawanya yang masih tampaknya masih utuh, meskipun tak seindah sebelumnya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya lagi dengan menatap lurus kedepan. Matanya kini terlihat tampak membengkak dan merah. tentu saja bukan karena kantuk di jam 2 malam. Sekalipun dia namja, dia masih punya perasaan dan kantung air mata yang berfungsi. Sangat disayangkan di menggunakan itu seperti yang dilakukan yeoja pada umumnya. Diambilnya bunga edelweis disampingnya, lalu berjalan cepat keluar kamar.

Tak dipedulikanya beberapa pasang mata maid yang memandangnya gelisah, adapun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran dan mencemooh. Tujuannya sekarang adalah teras-lebih tepatnya taman kecil- diatap rumahnya. Ya, ditempat inilah biasanya dia meluluh-lantahkan segala kekesalan ataupun kesedihannya.

Membuat pendapat orang yang jika melihatnya saat itu, langsung berbalik 180°. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah sosok yang cool, cuek, gagah, dan banyak lagi sifat yang mengarahkannya mendekati 'pangeran tampan yang sempurna'. Berlebihan lagi ? Tentu tidak, itu memang nyata adanya.

Tapi sekarang, Sehun memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yangg rapuh dan mudah terpuruk dalam soal percintaan. Gagal dalam percintaan memang bukan pengalaman yang sedikit dialaminya. Tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit yang teramat itu terus menjumpainya, berulang kali.

Sehun duduk di kursi panjang, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

''Kau menemaniku lagi'' Sehun tersenyum kecut.

Malam ini, langit hanya berhiaskan satu bintang. Anehnya, bintang itu selalu hadir saat Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bintang berwarna bercampur biru tua namun sangat terang. Entah bintang aneh itu yang selalu menemaninya, atau Sehunlah yang aneh karena selalu bersedih saat bintang itu muncul.

Perlahan , air yang dari tadi menggenangi pelupuk mata akhirnya mengalir menelusuri pipi yang agak tirus itu. Sesungguhnya Sehun masih mempunyai cukup kesadaran mengetahui dirinya menunduk & menangis. Meskifungsi alkohol ditubuhnya masih melekat suasana dibalkon begitu tenang, hanya ada suara beberapa hewan malam menyanyi.

Lampu-lampu kota berkelip seirama terlihat sangat indah dari atas sini. Sayang suasana sebagus ini tak bisa dinikmatinya dengan perasaan bahagia. Dengan kasar dihapusnya air yang terus mengalir dipipinya, dan kembali mendongak ke langit.

"Hei , kau tahu. Hari ini aku menangis untuk siapa ?" seru Sehun mulai ber'curhat' ria pada sang bintang yang menyala terang. Meski dia tahu tak akan ada suara yang akan didapatnya.

"..."

"Bukan. Bukan untuk Seohyun noona. Dia sudah lama putus denganku. Hei, kau tahu tidak ?" serunya lagi.

"..."

"Hh.. Kau pasti melihatku kan tadi. Bagaimana ketika aku hanya berada didepan pintunya ?" lanjutnya -lagi- kali ini dengan raut wajah kesedihan. Tangisnya kembali pecah, namun tak pernah ada isakan disana. Seolah ikut merasakan, cahaya bintang itu perlahan sedikit redup.

"..."

"Apa salahku eoh ? Rasa sakit ini , rasa sakit yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada bedanya. Konyol dan menyedihkan." Sehun kembali menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah yang kembali dipenuhi air mata.

"..."

Perlahan dia berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan sempoyongan ke depan, ke tengah gundukan rumput.

"Hei, kau... Bisakah kau tidak diam disitu ? Aku ingin kau berada disampingku" tunjuknya pada bintang itu.

Tidak terjadi apapun -sudah pasti-. Sehun bukan orang yang berkekuatan mistik atau seorang dewa yang dengan seenak jidatnya menjentikkan jarinya lalu memenuhi permintaannya. Mungkin memang bisa dilakukannya di dunia fana ini, tapi tidak dengan alam. Dia tidak bisa.

Pusing mulai menghampiri dirinya. Dibiarkannya badannya ambruk dipermukaan rumput. Dia terlalu lelah. Lelah dengan beban pikirannya yang terus menerus menghantuinya dari kepulangannya di Seoul.

#Keesokan paginya

Sehun POV

Aigoo , kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku menyudahi acara 'tidur malam ditaman balkon lantai 3', bangkit dari posisi tidur dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Hachi.. Aishh , sepertinya flu. Angin sial.." gerutuku dalam hati. Kupercepat langkah kakiku sebelum sesuatu mengganjal benakku. Menengok ke belakang dan mencari hal apa yang membuatku terasa ganjal. Hah, biarlah.

Aku sedang malas memikirkan hal tak jelas dipagi yang dingin. Ku rebahkan tubuhku ke king size bed dikamarku. Pandanganku mulai menjalar ke setiap sudut ruangan. Kenapa begitu kosong ?

Ahh aku lupa. Rusak. Segala benda kecuali tempat tidur, koper dan lemariku sudah jadi rongsokan sekarang. Masa bodoh. Toh aku bisa membeli barang yang sepuluh -bahkan seratus- kali lipat lebih mahal.

Sekarang aku hanya ingin istirahat. Melepas sisa penat yang menghampiriku sejak semalam. Baru setelahnya akan ku pikirkan lagi dimana aku bisa membangkitkan kembali semangatku.

Perlahan mataku mulai terpejam kembali. Tak peduli dengan beberapa maid yang keluar-masuk sibuk menata kamarku yang sepertinya kembali ber'isi'.

Sehun POV off

_#Holly Great Caffe_

Sehun menyeruput untuk kesekian kali Vanila Latte yang dipesannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu dengan bosan. Pipinya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya , sementara sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Menopang dagu. Itulah hal yang dilakukannya sejak dia duduk disalah satu kursi caffe bersuasanakan Paris itu.

Matanya memandang random kearah para tamu caffe. Hanya sedikit pengunjung caffe ini, mengingat kau harus membayar 35000 won untuk kopi 2000 won harga kedai.

"Hoi .." sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuyarkan lamunannya. Wajah dingin semakin bertambah dingin saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya -dan sejak tadi ditunggunya-.

"Mian kami terlambat, jalanan padat membuat mobil Chanyeol susah untuk menghindari macet." kata namja manis berwajah imut -Baekhyun- memasang wajah butuh pengasihanan.

"..." Sehun diam tak memandang mereka, lebih menyibukkan dirinya pada layar Galaxy S3 ditangannya. Ke empat namja itu beralih mengambil tempat, D.O dan Kai disamping Sehun sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk diseberang meja itu.

"Sehun ahh, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Itu benar-benar tidak sengaja. Ne ?" bujuk namja manis lainnya yang memiliki bibir dan alis yang tebal. *pada tahu kan siapa ?*

Sehun melirik mereka dengan ekor matanya lalu menghela nafas. Lagipula dia kesini untuk melepas penatnya, bukan untuk acara bujuk ria.

"Jangan diulang" ucapnya dingin. Ke empat namja itu bernafas lega.

"Well, Bagaimana kabarmu maknae ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"I'm in fucking bad condition" ucap Sehun ala American style membuat keempat sahabatnya cukup terkejut. Tidak seharusnya kan seorang lulusan MIT london berada dalam situasi tidak bahagia.

Serempak mereka memandang Sehun seolah bertanya 'kenapa ?'.

"Jessica menduakanku. Dia bilang dia ingin seseorang yang mencintainya berada didekatnya. Aish~ padahal dia sendiri yang bilang dia akan menungguku. Damn it" lanjut Sehun dengan nada malas.

Baekhyun dan D.O memandang iba Sehun sedangkan 'mate' mereka hanya tertawa geli yang kembali bungkam beberapa saat kemudian karena deathglare dari masing-masing uke.

"Kau terlalu naif sih. Kan sudah ku bilang sejak lama, Jessica itu selingkuh." kata Chanyeol telak. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, selama ini Sehun selalu menutup mata soal pendapat mereka tentang Jessica, dan mungkin inilah balasan yang memang seharusnya dia terima.

"Jika kau berpikir kami berkata seperti itu untuk menjelek-jelekkan Jessica , kau salah. Kami sahabatmu, kami hanya ingin membantumu. Tapi kau malah menutup mata dan telinga." sambung Kai. Setelah itu terdengar jelas, ringisan 'aww' dari kedua seme yang sukses mendapat cubitan dipinggang mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para uke yang memberikannya.

"Okay, fine. That's totally my fault. Bisakah kalian memberi sedikit dukungan padaku ? Aku kemari bukan ingin mendengar ceramah dari kalian." balas Sehun kesal. Dia merasa tersudutkan sekarang.

"Mian Sehunnie, Chanyeol memang sedang meninggalkan otaknya dirumah." kata Baekhyun innocent tak menyadari bahwa bibir Chanyeol bergerak-gerik tak jelas dan memasang wajah masam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall ? Ku dengar akan ada peluncuran gadget baru. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang membelinya." saran D.O riang. Mungkin ini bisa melepas kegundahan hati Sehun.

"Oh ya , Hyung. Tolong pesankan 1 kamar apartement yang berdekatan dengan kamarmu."

"Wae ? Rumahmu sudah seperti istana saja Sehunnie. Kenapa mau tinggal diapartement ?" tanya Chanyeol. Tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang paling muda.

"Entahlah, aku ingin saja. Jangan lupa , aku ingin kamar dengan desain paling elit digedung itu." balas Sehun santai -agak sok-. Maklum lah, jangan lupakan statusnya sebagai anak konglomerat.

"Arasseo. Ayo Kita pergi. Sejam lagi acara peluncuran akan dimulai."

"Ne, Kajja.."

#SKIP TIME

Jam 2 PM, seharusnya sebagian besar manusia telah terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Kecuali satu, siapa lagi kalau bukan cast kita -Sehun-. Sudah 15 menit dia berputar ke kiri-kanan untuk mencari posisi tidur yang tepat. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa ditemukannya. Dia tidak bisa tidur lagi malam ini. Entah kegelisahan apa yang terus saja mengganggunya. Dirasa memang tak ada gunanya, dia beranjak keluar kamar tidurnya ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV.

Bosan. Hanya itulah yang ditemuinya sejak 30 menit yang lalu dia duduk dan menyimak layar kaca 52 inch didepannya. Dia kembali beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kali ini tujuannya adalah taman tak jauh dari gedung apartementnya. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali melihat satu bintang yang selalu menemaninya jika dia sedih.

Sehun sampai ditaman dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku dekat air mancur. Masih dengan menggunakan piyama, Sehun menatap langit yang dihiasi bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Ada perasaan kecewa dihatinya. Dengan begitu banyaknya bintang itu, dia tidak akan bisa membedakan mana bintang yang selalu menemaninya. Cukup lama dia melamun, tidak merasakan namja manis berada disampingnya sejak tadi.

"Indah ya ?" namja cantik itu membuka suara mengundang tatapan Sehun padanya. Sehun memandang namja -yang sedang memandang langit- disampingnya lekat-lekat.

"Ia..." jawabnya refleks. Hingga dia sadar seseorang meresponnya. "kau .. " belum sempat dia meneruskan, namja itu memotong perkataanya.

"Luhan.. Xi Luhan, kau ?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Se..Sehun. Oh Sehun." balasnya tergagap. 'Ya Ampun , senyumnya manis sekali. Perasaan ini.. sungguh hangat'

"Baiklah kita teman. Aku akan selalu disampingmu sekarang." lanjut Luhan lagi sambil tetap memberikan senyum manisnya. Membuat Sehun kaget, juga senang. Kaget karena ada namja tak dikenalnya berkata seenak jidatnya, senang karena namja itu berkata akan selalu berada disisinya. Aneh bukan ? Dia senang saat seorang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu berkata begitu. Tanpa sadar Sehun balik tersenyum lembut pada Luhan.

"Kau tinggal dimana ?" tanya Sehun membuka topik baru untuk teman barunya.

"Diatas sana.." jawab Luhan santai menunjuk langit biru. Membuat Sehun menatapnya aneh.

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga" Sehun diam sebentar.

Yang ada dipikiran Sehun adalah kenapa setelah kemarin dia disakiti oleh Jessica, kini yang datang orang aneh. Bukankah Tuhan harusnya mengirimkan seseorang yang cantik. Walaupun Sehun sedikit mengakui bahwa namja imut ini terlihat cantik.

"Aku bercanda." lanjut Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin tinggal ditempat tinggalmu"

Lama kelamaan Sehun menganggap Luhan sebagai orang gila yang tersesat. Singkat, membingungkan dan tidak jelas. Tapi itu semua langsung disingkirkannya jauh-jauh. Lagipula Luhan tidak mengenakan baju pasien, malah bajunya kelihatan modis dan memberi kesan manis ditubuhnya yang mungil.

"Bolehkan ?" tanya Luhan memasang puppy eyesnya.

DEG. Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba beradu dengan cepat. Perasaan lembut macam apa ini ? Cepat-cepat dia menggelengkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum pada Luhan.

"B-Baiklah, asalkan kau tidak merepotkanku. Kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri" ujarnya gugup.

"Huaah ~ Gomawo" tiba-tiba Luhan melompat memberi pelukan erat pada Sehun. Sedangkan yang dipeluk membelalakan matanya dan mematung. Dentuman keras didada kirinya semakin berpacu. Cintakah ? Terlalu impossible untuknya. Mana mungkin dia mencintai seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, namja pula. Sepertinya sakit hati yang dialaminya perlahan membuatnya menjadi gila.

Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya beralih memandang Luhan yang kini menarik tangannya. Memberi tanda untuk masuk ke dalam gedung apartement, membuat Sehun mendengus. Paling tidak, dia menambah seorang teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Berbagi kesedihannya karena Jesica -saat ini-. Yah , saat ini !

* * *

TBC

Ini fanfict lama~ Udah lama di doc file juga ^^

Maaf kalo typo banyak, ato ceritanya norak ~

Saran dan kritik dalam bahasa yang benar diterima :)

Sincerely, Vynhi..


End file.
